Tonight
by lies of-the trade
Summary: Two Characters meet on a bridge once a year, for one night they can have the realationship they wanted. T- for langauge


**I do not own House or any of the characters.**

_Editors Note: This is my first fanfiction in a while, as well it's my first one shot and my first ever House fanfic. It was a challange having to get all my ideas together in such a short amount of words as well it was hard for me to write for House, and the whole mood of the show. Normally I write greys fanfiction, which is alot different tone. So, i know there is a million things I did wrong in this fanfic, but please keep your reviews constructive. I'm having a hard time getting back into this fanfiction thing._

* * *

The cold winter wind danced around her picking up the freshly fallen snow and propelling it into the air. The warm day sky had evanesced behind a thick black velvet curtain. From the bridge she could see the down town city core, which glowed a vibrant yellow. Filling it was a variety of busy city people doing busy city things in the freshly fallen snow. Frustrated she glanced at her watch, it was 7:15pm, he was late... He had to be late she couldn't accept the other possibility, or at least she couldn't just yet.

They had promised to meet once a year on the bridge, they would then go for dinner and spend the night at the hotel. It was just enough of a taste of one another, to keep the other going, yet it wasn't enough to make them absolutely dispose each other. The agreement was, that you where only supposed to wait ½ hour and if the other didn't show then they would know this affair they where running was officially over. Every year she arrived he was sitting on the very bench diligently awaiting her arrival; therefore they both had come to the conclusion that she would be the one to end it, the one whose guilt would leave him alone on the bridge. Yet, with every passing minute it seemed that he in fact is the one who moved on first. Gazing at her watch, she refused to acknowledge the fact that a half an hour had passed and began to study the people on the busy foot bridge.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a young couple, frolicking around in the snow like toddlers. She envied them, although married she hadn't felt that sort of love in years. She longed for that excitement, and ironically the only place she could find was in the heart of a man she saw only once a year. Slowly she sipped her coffee the warm liquid soothing her scratchy throat. She glanced down at her watch, 7:45pm.

She wanted to leave, oh how she wanted to leave, but something told her to hang on, and she persisted to linger on the bridge on the chilly winters eve. She gazed back at the couple who had now settled onto one of the nearby benches. They kissed passionately, as the man run his fingers through the young woman's hair. She pulled her eyes away, and toyed with the delicate watch he gave her years ago, it read 8:00pm. "Come on," she pleaded under her breath. "Not yet... it's not done yet."

"Wow, it's so been longer than a half an hour," a familiar voice sneered.

"You ass," she snapped, as she wacked him with her purse.

"Wow, is that how the young kids are hello these days?" he asked, in his favourite sarcastic tone.

"I thought, you weren't coming," she sighed bringing a serious tone back to the conversation.

"I had a patient," he sighed as he sat down beside her.

"As always," she sighed, relieved by the fact that she still held the majority of the power. She leaned her head on his shoulder and although she knew it made him feel awkward he let her stay there. Together they gazed at the busy city, full of busy city things.

"Stacy," he finally spoke, as he snatched a drink of her coffee, "You shouldn't be here."

"Greg," she pleaded tears welling up in her eyes. "no, not this year."

"You don't want this; you don't want to get messed up with me again. He found out before it's only a matter of..."

"And, since when have you begun to care Greg. You whole life is fore secret affairs and prostitutes," she yelled a bit annoyed. They sat in the quiet of the night, they where never really good at arguing after all. She stared at him, he had aged a lot within the past year, she wanted to ask what had happened to him, what battles he faced but that was another agreement of the relationship, no details. Just one night of what some would assume to be marital bliss.

"I have a new team," he finally spoke, "dumber than the last bunch, but Foreman...."

She couldn't wait any longer, this wasn't the Greg she knew.... there was only one way she knew how to bring him out. Spontaneously she leaned into him and pressed her lips against his. He passionately returned the favour. Slowly she pulled away, lingering for only a moment.

"Wow," he sneered, "Nobody informed me that we where skipping dinner."

"That's the Greg, I know," she smiled.

"Because if we where then I'd be obliged to pay you. And you know I only have 20's on me and your not that good."

"Yup, the Greg I love." She said as she pulled him to his feet.

"Seriously, who could hate this face." He smiled.

"Okay I get it," she smiled as the walked together.

"Stop," he paused as he nudged his head towards the young couple who had now practically mounted each other on the park bench. "Watch this."

"Greg, what are..." but it was too late, he had already tossed a freshly pressed snowball at the two love birds. Frantically they darted of in the opposite direction, as the couple cursed behind them.

"You're such a kid you know that," she giggled when they came to a hault.

"Then lets really act like ones," he smiled kissing her. The held the kiss for a long time and as the pulled away, they where greeted by the fresh burn of snow.

"Take that asshole,"

"Wow, karma's a bitch," he frowned wiping his face. She took a long look at him, if only they could actually work. If only they could be something more than just one night every year.

"Yea I guess it is," she smiled, "I guess it is."

* * *

_Okay i know you have somthing to say soo lol you probably should say it lol._

_Mir *_


End file.
